<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422283">New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo'>the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ter Map</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FPC: 28 | New, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look what finally arrived!"<br/>Commander Hurst tossed a large, squashy package onto the table where Major Tom was sitting, joining his old friend. The Major looked at it enquiringly.<br/>"A brown paper bag?"<br/>-or-<br/>The Commander has a present for Major Tom- and for himself.</p>
<p>This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 28 - New.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          "Look what finally arrived!"</p>
<p>Commander Hurst tossed a large, squashy package onto the table where Major Tom was sitting, joining his old friend. The Major looked at it enquiringly.</p>
<p>          "A brown paper bag?"</p>
<p>          "No…" the Commander said with a grin, and flipped the parcel to show the label.</p>
<p>Major Tom read it slowly, then started smiling. "Oh! So you actually did it!"</p>
<p>          "'Course I did. Would you care to do the honours?" The Commander offered, and his friend fell on it, ripping it open.</p>
<p>The wrapping discarded, the contents revealed themselves to be two equally large brown leather jackets, with the occasional hint of a furry lining. Taking one each, the Major inspected the back to see what the Commander had finally decided to have printed- and instantly started laughing. The Commander pulled his on.</p>
<p>          "What do you think?"</p>
<p>          "I think they're brilliant," Major Tom replied, copying him, "I've wanted a new jacket for ages. I didn't think you'd actually spend money on my idea though."</p>
<p>          "Well, why not."</p>
<p>Finding the sheepskin-lined Irving a little warm inside, the Major took it off again and looked at the design on the back. It was an updated version of the patch that personnel at RNAS Mecrenris had worn, this one more suited to the airfield's current cause. 'RNAS Mecrenris' had been replaced by 'Mecrenris Airfield', and instead of 'never too tired', the motto now read 'always too tired'. Just reading this made the Major have to bury his face in the garment to avoid making a scene. The Commander chuckled.</p>
<p>          "I knew you'd like it."</p>
<p>          "Like it? I love it!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want one</p>
<p>There were so many other things I could have done for this, and yet you end up with this...I like interactions with just the Commander and the Major, it's sweet :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>